A Few Lessons on Life
by Yuki Kinomi
Summary: Shuichi Loves Eiri, with all his heart...But, will spending the day with a fellow vocalist change his mind about those feelings? [RyuxShu Firstever Gravi fic R&R please!]
1. Face Reality

**-Gravitation-**

**-A Few Lessons on Life-**

**By: Yuki Kinomi **

**-Chapter 1 – Face Reality-**

* * *

_Lesson #1- You have to realize that life isn't some dream. You can't choose who you love, it just happens. Step up, and face the truth, before it stabs you in the back.

* * *

_

"Shuichi!!" A familiar voice called out to the pink-haired pop singer.

"Huh?" Shuichi looked up from the piece of paper he was scribbling on. "S-sakuma-san?"

"Hey! Shu-chan! What'cha writing?" The spastic man leaned over Shu, trying to sneak a look at the paper.

"Ah! I'm sorry Shindou-kun! I just couldn't stop him from coming in and, and…" The producer's voice drifted off, as he adjusted the tie of his suit.

"Oh, it's ok Sakano-san!" Smiling, he looked over to Ryuichi, who was now grabbing at the small piece of notebook. "…This is a new song that I'm writing."

"Ooo!! Can I see? Can I? Can I?!" He hopped over the other, and sat on the conference table in front of him.

"I'm sorry Sakuma-san! But, I don't let anyone look at my—" He stopped, seeing t he look on his idol's face.

"Uhn…But, but…Shu-chan…" His big blue orbs filled with tears.

"Uhm…Ok, fine." Sighing, he handed the piece of beat up paper to him. " But, only this once!"

"Hmmm…" Scanning the chicken-scratch, he put he paper down, looking directly into the other's eyes. "Horrible."

"H…huh?" Shuichi's eyes widened at the comment.

"It's crap. You have zero-talent for writing love songs."

Shuichi's head was spinning. Why did his idol say something like that? And since when did Ryuichi start sounding like Eiri?

"B-but Sa-Sakuma-san!!"

Everything went pitch black…

The boy quickly sat up in bed, breathing heavily, and covered in a cold sweat.

"It was…it was just a dream…?"

"Shut-up, and go back to sleep…" Eiri's voice, sleepy but still strong, mumbled out of his pillow.

"Oh…sorry, Yuki…" He slumped back down next to Eiri, and stared up at the ceiling.

The dream had felt so real. He hadn't see or heard from Ryuichi for a few weeks now; and to his own surprise, he actually missed the childish lead singer. Maybe that's what caused him to have a dream with Ryu in it. But then again, what had caused the dream to go so wrong?

Shuichi sighed, and turned over on his side so that his back was toward Eiri. He slowly, but surely, fell back to sleep.

The next morning Shuichi woke up to an empty bed, and a note from Eiri saying:

_"Kid, went out with Editor to discuss some things. Be back late. –Eiri"_

"Editor…? Oh…he must mean that lady…" The 'kid' struggled out of bed, and into the kitchen to get something to eat.

There was a knock at the door. Forgetting that he was still in his boxers, he answered it.

"Huh…?" He looked up from the floor.

"Hey!! Shuichi-chan!" there was a blur of blue eyes, and brown hair, as Ryuichi lunged at Shuichi, tackling him to the floor.

"Ah, Sa-Sakuma-san?!" He blushed lightly, realizing now that he was just about two-thirds naked.

"I came to see you, Shu-chan!!" Ryuichi rolled off of the blushing Shuichi, and hopped about excitedly. "I haven't seen you in a long time Shu-chan!! Let's go do something!!!" He stopped and smiled, helping Shuichi up off the floor.

"Oh, ok! Just let me go get dressed!" Rushing off to the bedroom, he quickly did so. "Ok!!" And with that, they left in Ryuichi's (which is actually Touma's) car.

"Ah-haha! Hey Shu-chan?" Ryu side glanced over at him, making sure to keep his gaze on the road.

"Hai?" The pink-haired boy lifted his head up off the window, and looked over at his idol.

"What'd you say about ice-cream?" He smiled. "I know this really good place! And it's not too far away either!"

"Oh, that sounds great Sakuma-san!" He grinned.

"Oh, and Shuichi, please call me Ryuichi, or Ryu." He smiled again, his eyes slightly narrower than before.

Shuichi tilted his head to the side.

_("Wow! Call him by his first name?! This is amazing!")_ He smiled to himself, and pressed his face back up against the cold glass of the window.

A few minutes later, the car came to a stop in front of a smallish building with a cow painted on the side of it.

"We're here!!!" They both removed their seatbelts and ran at the building. "Aha!! Ushi's Ice-cream is the best!"

Ryuichi burst through the door and shouted to what seemed like no one.

"I have money!! And we're hungry!!" he posed, Shuichi just staring at him.

"Uh…Sa—I mean Ryu-san…"

"It's ok Shuichi! I'm a regular here!" Grinning, he ordered two ice-cream cones; one cinnamon and one strawberry. He handed the strawberry one to Shu, and kept the other to himself.

"Thank you, uh…Ryu-san." Shuichi smiled awkwardly; it was strange calling **_The_** Ryuichi Sakuma by his first name.

"No problem, Shuichi!! Oh!!" He started the car and buckled his seatbelt. "Let's go to the park!!!" Quickly, the car zoomed off down the street, jerking the pink-haired boy back a bit.

"Ack…Sa-Sakuma-san…please, slow down!"

The driver seemed to ignore the young boy's plea. He was too busy laughing, and enjoying the death-ride to the park. The car stopped…

"Yay!! We're here!!" He quickly hopped out of the vehicle, dragging the younger pop-singer with him.

"Ugh…" Shu stumbled a bit,, eating the remains of his ice-cream. Ryu had already finished his in the car.

"That was good, Shu—" He stopped, noticing something. "Hmm…?" Slowly, he leaned over, and licked the other's cheek.

"Uh…Sa-Sa-Sakuma-san…?" He flushed a deep shade of red, and quickly put a hand to the licked cheek.

"You had some ice-cream on your face." The elder smiled innocently at the boy, poking at the blush. "Kawaii."

"K…Kawaii?!" His blush deepened. "I'm not Kawaii! You are Ryu-san!"

Ryu grinned at the boy's reaction and whispered the work again.

"Ka-wai-i." He said it by the syllable, to make the small word seem so much longer.

"Uh…" The boy stuttered. "N-no Sakuma-s-san."

"I told you…" Ryu's eyes narrowed as he walked closer to the other. "To call me by my first name…" the older male pressed his nose against that of Shuichi's, making both himself and the boy to blush more.

"Uh…Sa…I mean…R-Ryu-sama…" A faint frown covered the boy's face, as his idol grabbed a hold of one of his hands, dragging him back to the car.

"Come on Shuichi! I better get you home before Eiri-san starts to worry!" Ryuichi smiled, starting up the car.

"Uh…oh yeah…" He frowned lightly again, pressing his forehead to the car window. "Yuki's probably at home waiting…" The young singer sighed softly to himself, closing his eyes.

_("Yeah…home…if that's what you can call it…") _He let out a small yawn. _("I love Yuki…so very much…but I'm not sure if he loves me the way I do him…you just don't get it Sakuma-san. And I have the feeling that you never will. I mean, have you ever even been in a relationship?")_ The boy opened his eyes for a moment, just to look at the childish driver.

He was smiling, keeping his eyes on the road to ensure the safety of both himself and the kid. Shuichi continued his thought.

_("How? How can you smile all the time? I mean, life can't be that good all the time!") _He sighed deeply, ending the thought for now.

"Hey, Shuichi!" The man looked over to the boy, stopping the car. "I hope you had as much fun as I did today." He grinned. "Oh, and Shu-chan, do try to smile more! Because a sad Shuichi makes a sad Ryuichi!"

"I'll try, Ryu-san." He smiled a small, fake smile, and exited the vehicle. Waving briefly at the departing car, he braced himself for the confrontation of Eiri. "Y-Yuki, I'm home!" He waltzed in the door smiling.

"So…" The deep voice came from the darkened living room. "Where were you?" The blond looked up at the singer, a beer and cigarette in one hand, the other arm draped over the back of the couch.

"Oh, uh…I just went out with Sakuma-san for a while." He gave another semi-fake smile. "I…I'm going to go to bed early tonight, k? I'm a bit beat from today."

"Hn…" The novelist set his beer down, taking a drag from the half-way gone cigarette. "Whatever. I'll be there later." The tall man stood up, grabbing his beer and walking off to his office. "I have some work to finish anyways."

Shuichi watched him walk away, and shut the door to the office.

"Yuki…" A loud sigh escaped his mouth, as he plopped down onto their bed, burring his face in Eiri's pillow.

He lay there for a minute or two, just thinking.

"Oohh…Hiro, I really could use your help right now…" The young boy let out a sob into Eiri's pillow. "Yuki…I'm so sorry…please…forgive me…" His one sob slowly turned into a series, as he sniffed at the pillow. "Just like him…"

His head turned slightly to a deep voice at the door.

"What is it exactly, that you're sorry for?"


	2. Tell the Truth

**-Chapter 2 – Tell the Truth-

* * *

**

_Lesson #2- You have to learn to share your secrets. Don't lie to the people you love; something bad might happen. Come out, and tell it.

* * *

_

Shuichi stayed silent to the question, covering his head up with the sheets.

"I know you're awake, idiot." The elder walked closer, but he still kept silent. "Damn it, Shuichi! Answer me!" Quickly, he pulled back the sheets, only to reveal one of the boy's many costumes. "…What the—?" The blond cursed, throwing the banana out of the bed.

"…Like I said…I'm sorry, Yuki…" Shuichi whispered up to the window of their bedroom, before rushing into the darkness of night; only the streetlights to guide his way.

"Huh…?" The redhead looked up to a sound at his door. "Who could that be at this time?" Sighing, he reluctantly got up from the couch, answering the door.

"Hiro…" The singer looked up to his guitarist. "…Can I stay here for a while?"

"Shuichi," He sighed again, pulling him and closing the door. "Of course you can stay here, man."

"Thanks, Hiro…It's only for a while, I promise."

"What's going on, Shuichi?" Hiro walked closer to him, making the pink-haired one back into the wall. "Did you and Yuki get in another fight?"

"N-no, Hiro. It's…not like that at all." He smiled a bit. "But, he will be angry at me when I go back."

"Damn it, Shuichi…" Hiro sighed again. "I'll give you a max of four days, Ok?"

"Ok, Hiro-kun."

"You can sleep on the couch. Cause' I doubt you'd want to sleep with me…"

"Well, right now I could use a bit of company anyways…"

"…Get some sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning." Hiro walked off to his room to sleep, leaving Shindou to the couch.

"Ugh…I'm not going to get any sleep!" Shu grumbled into the couch cushion; despite what he said, he fell asleep anyways.

The next morning, Hiro had to literally drag Shuichi out of bed in order to get him to work.

"Hiro! I don't want to go to work today!" He clung tight to the doorknob of the apartment.

"I don't care if you don't want to! You have to!" He pulled on the boy's feet.

"But, Hiro!"

"No buts!" He pulled harder.

"But, Sakuma-san is going to be there!!" With that, Hiro let go of the other's feet, making him drop to the ground.

"What's so bad about Sakuma? You idolize him don't you?" Hiroshi helped the smaller male off the floor.

"But…he's the reason I ran away from Yuki's place…"

The taller male paused, looking down to the other.

"…What do you mean by that, Shuichi?"

"I mean—" He stopped, turning down the hall, and walking away. "…I don't know what I mean…"

The whole way to the N-G building, Shuichi didn't say a word to Hiro; he just clung tight to the other's back, as the motorcycle sped down the highway.

"Shuichi." Hiro snapped the singer out of wonderland. "Let go, so I can get off, man."

"Oh…sorry, Hiro. I didn't realize we'd stopped." Letting go of the other, he took off the helmet, and sluggishly got off the bike.

"Hurry up, or we'll be late again." The taller one pulled Shu along. "I don't want K shooting at me again…"

_("Ugh…I don't care anymore. Just shoot me and get it over with already.")_

"Hiro, I can walk." He jerked his arm free from the other male's grip. "You don't have to drag me."

"Uhh…ok, no need to get physical." Hiro frowned. "I'll meet you in the room later, I got to take a leak."

"…Ok, Hiro." Shuichi knew he was lying; he knew he had upset him again. So far, his day was going horrible. Bad morning, Bad workday, on the verge of losing his best friend; all because of his stupid secret.

By the time he entered the conference room, everyone was there, including Hiroshi; he looked pissed…

"Uhm, sorry I'm late." He grinned. "Traffic in the halls, hehe."

"Just take a seat, Shindou. We have important concert issues to talk about." Claude waved a hand, and yawned. The boy did so, reclining back in his chair.

"Psst, Shuichi…" Hiro slid a folded piece of paper over to him. Opening it he read:

_"Shuichi, what's your deal, man? You've been moody since you woke up! There's something you're not telling me…Meet me by the bike after work. I Mean It."_

Sighing, he folded the note back up, and stuffed it in his pant's pocket.

Later, and as said in the paper, he met the redhead by the motorcycle.

"Good, you came."

"Why wouldn't I? Shu sighed, sitting on the bike.

"Because you're keeping a secret. I thought you wouldn't come." The taller male stood there, looking down at the smaller one.

"You know me too well, Hiro." The boy smiled to himself, twiddling his fingers.

"Well, we have been best friends since the beginning of High School." He smiled, taking a seat next to him. "Now…tell me what's going on."

"Do I have to? Cause' it's kind of complicated…" The boy kept his gaze to his feet; his fingers still busy.

"Yes, you have to." Hiro wrapped an arm around Shuichi's shoulders. "Besides, you know me. I can keep secrets."

"…O-ok…" He took a deep breath, before silently continuing. "I…I don't want to be with Yuki anymore…I'm such a whore for saying this but, I love someone else…"

"…Kind of figured you'd say that." Hiro unwrapped his arm and stood back up. "It's him isn't it? Ryuichi?"

"…Yeah…" Frustrated, he sighed. "Hiro! I don't know what to do! How do I…how do I tell Yuki?"

"That's your issue to deal with, Shuichi." Hiro stuffed his helmet on, and handed the other one to Shu. "But, I do suggest you talk to Yuki before you talk to Ryuichi."

"Yeah…Thanks, Hiro…" He put the pink helmet on, and grabbed a hold of Hiro's waist. "I'll…I'll tell him tonight…"

"…Good luck, Shu." Sighing, Hiro started up the bike, driving it out of the parking garage, and down the highway.

Shuichi had fallen asleep by the time they reached Eiri's apartment; Hiro carried him inside.

"He's your's now…" Hiro stood in the doorway, the tall blond looking over him. "He's had a bit of a rough day, so be easy on him."

"…Yeah, yeah. " The novelist took the pink-haired one from the other. "Thanks for bringing him home…" With that, the door closed behind the breaking couple, leaving the guitarist to his bike.

Eiri, being slightly buzzed, and very busy on his new novel, left the Shindou boy on the couch. It wasn't for about an hour later he awoke again.

"…Huh?" He sat up, looking around. "When did I get here? …Why am I here?!" Quickly, he hopped up off the couch. "Damn it Hiro! I thought you said I had four day!!"

"What The Hell Are You Yelling About, Damn Brat?!"

"…Oh yeah, Yuki's here…" Silently, he skittered to the back room, peeking his head through the office door. "Y…Yuki, we…we need to talk…"

"About what…?" The elder didn't look over; his gaze was fixated on the computer screen, his fingers typing away.

"About us…"

"Us?" He still typed.

"Well, you know…us as a couple." The boy kept his gaze down; away from the piercing golden orbs of his lover, who was now turned toward him; the sound of keys ceased. The blond was silent. "Uhm…" taking a deep breath, he winced. "I…I can't see you anymore! I can't take it any longer!"

"…Shu—" He reached out to grab a hold of the boy's hand.

"Shush! I'm tired of listening to you insult me! I'm tired of having to constantly reassure myself that you love me! I'm tired of…I'm tired of you!" He stopped, catching his breath. "…I'm leaving…" with that, he turned around, walking to the bedroom to pack his things.

Shocked, and hurt, Eiri followed after him, barging into the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Reaching over, he started to unpack the singer's things. "Don't do this."

"Don't do this? Well, too bad! I'm doping it anyways!" He tossed a filled suitcase to the hall.

"Shuichi, please don't do this! I…I love you, Shuichi!" He got down on his knees; his eyes filled with tears, but he didn't allow them to fall.

"You…you love me?! It's a bit too late to say that now, don't you think!" Dragging a bag out, he gabbed the suitcase from the hall, and headed for the door.

"I…I'm sorry, Shuichi!" Again, he got down to his knees. "Please…please don't leave me…I'm begging you…" Finally, in the two-and-a-half years they've been together, he cried. It wasn't loud, like the cries of the singer; it was soft and silent, but loud enough to tell it was tears, not laughter.

The singer looked down to the elder, the bag on his shoulder, and the suitcase in one hand; his eyes filled.

"…I'm sorry, Yuki." He let a small, empathetic smile slide, as he walked out the door. He left the man on his knees, soft tears falling past a pair of clear glass, and to the wooden floors below.

The boy cried as he gently straddled the bike, and rode off with the guitarist.

It had been told, and it hurt…

The truth always hurts…

Always…always crying…


	3. Don't Grieve

**-Chapter 3 – Don't Grieve-**

* * *

_Lesson #3- You have to learn to control your emotions. Don't cry over the lost, be happy that you got rid of something else in life.

* * *

It wasn't till two days later, the pink-haired pop singer finally got out of bed. What he did the few days earlier, took a lot out of him, leaving him weaker and more fragile than before. _

"Hiro…" He stumbled out of the bedroom, his hair a mess, and his boxers crooked. "What's for breakfast…?"

"Hey, it's about damn time you get out of bed." The other smiled, patting Shu's shoulder. "How'd you feel about eggs?"

"Oh, eggs sound gr—" He urked, and sped off to the bathroom; the sound of vomiting could be heard.

"…Guess I went too hard on him last night…" Sighing, he flipped a few of the eggs that were cooking in the pan.

"…Anyways…" The singer waltzed out smiling, a pair of shorts now around his waist.

"That was a quick mood change…" Hiro grinned, glancing over to the boy. "Was it because of last night? Eh, Shuichi?" He grinned again, leaning on Shu.

"H-Hiro!!" His cheeks turned magenta, and he wiggled his way out from under the taller male. "D-don't mention that to anyone!!"

"Yeah, yeah. I won't." He dished out the eggs, giving a plate to Shuichi, and keeping the other for himself. "Besides, we were both drunk anyways…"

"…Yeah…true." The singer sighed, gulping down the eggs. He jumped as the doorbell buzzed. "—Gah!"

"Calm down, someone's here…" The guitarist got up, dropping the dishes in the sink, and answering the door. "Huh…Oh, hey. Never thought I'd see you here." Hiro smiled, waving the bunny-carrying man inside.

"Well, I came to see Shuichi." Ryu smiled, adjusting the bunny on his head. "But, when I went to Eiri's house, no one was home…"

"Oh…well, Shu's in the living room if you want him." He directed him to the room, where a spazing-out Shuichi was trying to pull a shirt on over his head; only to end up stuck.

"Damn, damn, damn it!" Wiggling around the room, he bumped into the elder. "Oh, is that you Hiro? Can you help me, please?"

Ryu just smiled, not saying a word, as he pulled the shirt down over the boy's torso.

"Ah, thank yo—" He stopped. "…GAH!!" Blushing deeply, he spazed again, hiding behind the couch.

"You're funny, Shuichi!" The man laughed, pulling the singer out from his hiding place.

"No!" He whined, the blush still consuming his face.

"Shuichi," Hiro peeked over at the two of them. "Don't you have something to tell Sakuma-san?" He grinned, going back to his bedroom. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Huh? Shu-chan has something to tell Ryu and Kuma?" The elder cocked his head, looking to the younger vocalist.

Shuichi looked back and forth between Ryu and Hiro's room.

_("Damn you Hiro! I thought you'd at least help me!")_

"Uhh…uhm…" The boy's gaze moved to the ground. "Ryu-san, do you…like me?"

"…Of course I do, Shu-chan!" Grinning, he stuffed the bunny in his pocket.

"Well, I mean…" He turned his violet orbs to face the other's sapphire. "Do you like me…more than a friend…?"

"…Like…" The elder blinked and rubbed the back of his head a bit puzzled. "Like you like Eiri-san…?"

"…Yeah…" Sighing, he took a few steps closer. "I wasn't at Yuki's apartment because…because I left him…" He reached the other male, lying his head on his chest. "I…I like you, Ryu-san. I like you a lot, I really do…"

"S-Shu-chan…" Sighing, his eyes now serious, he pulled Shuichi to the door. "Let's go for a walk…we can talk then."

"…O-ok…" He allowed himself to be pulled out of the apartment. "I…I'll be back, Hiro!"

They exited the building, and began to walk down the street to a near-by park. Once there, they took a seat at one of the many picnic tables.

"…I'm sorry, Ryu-san, for just—"

"There's no need to be sorry, Shu-chan." Smiling, he sat on the table next to the younger one. "I'm…glad you told me, actually."

"You…you are?" His breathing deepened as he realized how close he was to the idol.

_("Less than a foot away…oh my god, oh my god…")_

"Yes…" Smiling again, he scooted his body closer to the other's, making the boy blush deeply.

Shuichi looked up from his feet, only to be confronted with Ryuichi's face. It was serious, no-longer hyper or childish, and staring right at him.

"R-Ryu-san…"

"Shuichi, to tell you the truth…" He got closer yet. "I…I like you too. But, I was always afraid to come out and say it. I was always kind of jealous of the relation of you and Eiri-san…I wanted one of my own and…I thought you deserved better than him…"

Shuichi's heart began to beat faster, his breathing heavier, and the blush growing.

"R-Ryu—" Before he could finish, the elder vocalist pulled him into a tight embrace; his violet eyes wide with surprise.

"Shu-chan." The other smiled into the boy's hair. "You left Eiri-san for me, didn't you…" He nodded to the question, too shocked to speak. "Heh…as long as you don't regret doing that."

"I…I don't regret it…but I am sad. I'll always be sad about it, but I will never regret."

"…Good." Smiling still, he released the hug, and proceeded to grab the boy's hand. "Come on, let's go back to Hiroshi's place…you can get your stuff."

"Get my stuff…?" He tilted his head as he was pulled along down the street.

"…Well, Hiroshi only gave you a few days, and you have no where else to stay, so…"

"…Thanks, Ryu-san…" Smiling, he tightened his hand around the elder's as they walked along the building-lined street, back to the guitarist's apartment.

"Hiro!" Shu called out, walking through the door. "I'm back!"

"Ah, took you long enough." Smiling, Hiro handed him the suitcase and bag from before. "I took the liberty of packing your things."

"…You just can't wait to get rid of me, can you?" Smiling, he took the bag, Ryuichi taking the suitcase. "…Thanks, Hiro…"

"Yeah, yeah." Grinning, he pushed the two of them to the door. "Just get out." He smiled still, as he closed the door behind them.

"Are…are you sure it's ok that I stay with you, Ryu-san?" The boy looked over to him as he fastened the seatbelt around himself.

"Of course, Shu-chan!" Smiling, he started the car. "…I mean what I said before…" The car raced off down the street, and to the elder's own apartment.

"…Wow!" Shu dropped his bag as he walked through the doorway. "Your…your place is…Awesome!"

"Hehe, oh it's nothing." Smiling still, he picked the bag up. "Well, there's a guestroom just back here. You can stay there, until…"

"Huh? Until what?" Shu looked up to him, his wide orbs blinking.

"Uh…oh, nothing! Nothing!" Blushing, the elder led the young singer to one of the back rooms, gently placing his things on the bed of the guestroom. "Uhm…why don't you get some rest…we can hangout tomorrow…"

"Oh, ok, Ryu-san." The boy smiled as the elder closed the door behind him, and headed to his own room. "…Ah, sleep…" Slowly, the young singer slipped into his boxers, tossing his belongings on the floor. He curled up on the pillow, underneath the soft sheets of the guest bed.

It was only a few hours later the young boy woke again to the sound of thunder.

"Uhn…a storm?" Sighing, he slid out of bed, and over to the window. "…Rain…" The boy pouted, watching the cold rain slowly roll down the equally cool glass; the lightening brightening the room for a split second. He sighed again, exiting the bedroom, and going out to the kitchen.

"…Shu-chan…" Ryuichi peeked Kumagoro around the corner to stare at Shuichi. "…Shu-chan is awake too…?"

"…Oh, yeah, Ryu-san. The storm woke me up…"

"Ryu and Kuma-chan don't like storms…" In the darkness, the elder male looked like a small, frightened child. "…And the lights don't work either…"

"…You're right. The power must've gone out…" Smiling, he grabbed a hold of the elder's hand. "Come on, Shu-chan will give you company."

"…Ok, Shu-chan…" Sniffling, Ryu stumbled slowly back to his room, Shuichi next to him.

"No need to be scared." Smiling that empathetic smile still, he lit a small emergency candle, and placed it on the end table next to the bed. "See…it's ok."

"Shu-chan…can you stay with me tonight…?" Blinking, the small, pink bunny against his chest, he curled underneath the covers; his wide eyes looking up to the younger boy.

"Uh…" The singer paused for a moment, before climbing in next to him. "Of course I will, Ryu-san."

"…Thank you, Shu-chan…" The older singer smiled lightly, closing his eyes, and cuddling against the other's side.

"…No thanks is needed…Ryu-kun." The younger male wrapped one of his arms around the elder, slowly closing his no-longer wide orbs.

_("…This…this is what I've longed for…my whole life, I've wanted this…")_ He smiled faintly, hearing the other begin to snore. _("I didn't have this with Yuki…no…I'm happy now…")_ Smiling again, he stopped his thought, and nuzzled into the elder's brunette hair. The boy slowly, but surely, fell to sleep next to his future lover.

With company, both of the singers slept peacefully. Not making a single sound, nor waking from their slumber. Both of them dreaming of one-another.


	4. Never Look Back

**-Chapter 4 – Never Look Back-**

* * *

_Lesson #4- Put the past behind you. Don't ever look back. Keep your eyes forward, and focus on what's ahead.

* * *

_A few days passed by, and Shuichi was still staying at his idol's apartment. Over time, the two of them became closer; sleeping together all the time, not just on stormy nights. The young singer hadn't heard from Eiri since he left him. That is, until today. 

"Hello?" The boy placed the small cell phone to his ear.

"…Shuichi…?" The deep voice replied.

"…Y…Yuki?" His violet eyes widened to the voice, and the phone almost fell from his hand.

"…I've been trying to get a hold of you for days." There was a sob. Hardly audible, but the singer could tell it was there. "I called your cell, but you didn't answer before. So, I called Hiroshi…he told me."

"…Told you…told you what?"

"Everything…why you left, where you went…" There was a short moment of silence.

_("I can't believe he told him!! Damn you, Hiro!!")_

"Shu-chan?" Ryu came up behind the boy, wrapping his arms around his waist, and nuzzling into his neck. "Who're you talking to? …Come back to bed, Shu-chan."

"Shh!" Gently, he pushed a finger to the other's lips. "Yuki, listen. I have to go, I'm kind of…busy." The cell beeped as he hung up, and turned it off.

The boy was, in a way, "busy". It was a special occasion; first day off work in a week. So, the young singer decided to spend it "wisely".

"That was Eiri-san, Shu?" Ryuichi blinked, pulling a naked Shuichi back under the sheets.

"Yeah…sorry about that. I didn't know it was him…" Letting a deep sigh escape, he nuzzled into the elder's bare-chest.

"No need to apologize, Shu-chan." The elder smiled, wrapping an arm around the young boy.

"Hehe…well, I'm sorry anyways." He smiled, closing his eyes a bit. Right exactly when he had gotten comfortable, the doorbell to the apartment rang. "…Who is that, this early in the morning?" Although, it was actually around mid-day, the boy was a little confused due to that fact that the clock broke some time ago.

"Oh…that must be Touma with my medicine!" Quickly, he jumped out of bed, giving Shuichi a picture-perfect view of his, in Shu's words, _'Glorious Ass'_. "Shu-chan, stay here and get dressed, kay?" He smiled, pulling on some pants, and rushing out to greet the hatted man at the door.

"Ah, Ryuichi." Touma smiled, and walked in. "Here is your medication." He smiled still, handing the vocalist a white and blue paper bag.

"Thank you, Touma-kun!" He grinned, rushing to the kitchen to put it away.

"Oh, that reminds me, where is Shindou-san?" The keyboardist peeked his head around the corner of the kitchen. "I heard he was staying here."

"Oh! Shu-chan is in the back getting dressed!"

"Getting dressed, eh?" Touma smirked, twirling nimble-digits around his hat. "Well, I wanted to congratulate him on Bad Luck's latest album-release."

"…Thanks, Touma-san." Shuichi smiled, as he walked out of the bedroom, pulling on a shirt.

"Ah, no need." He chuckled lightly. "So…what have you two been up to?"

"Oh, you know…" Shuichi grinned sarcastically. "Drugs, Alcohol, Violence…the usual."

"Hehe, glad to see you're still sarcastic as ever, Shindou-san." He patted the boy's shoulder lightly, before stuffing his hat back on. "Well, I really must get going. Mika-san is waiting for me at the office. Good-bye Ryuichi, Shindou."

As the eldest one waltzed out the door, Shuichi gasped, blushing, and leaning on Ryuichi.

"That was **so** close!" He looked up, his wide, violet orbs staring at Ryu's sapphire. "It was **scary**!"

"I know!!" The elder clung to the boy's shoulder. "He almost caught us having—"

"Shhh!!" Shuichi quickly put a hand to the other's mouth. "Don't say it out-loud! He might still hear us!" The elder nodded to this, removing the hand from his mouth. They were silent for a moment.

"…I think it's safe, Shu-chan." He sighed, and un-clinged.

"Yeah…I think so too, Ryu-kun." He too sighed, leaning off the other, and onto the kitchen counter. "…What'd you want to do now…?"

"…Well…" Smiling, he walked forward to the boy a bit. "Shu-chan, I've…been meaning to ask you something, actually."

"Hm? Ask me…something…?" Shuichi blinked, blushing, and looking to the elder.

"Yeah…" Smiling still, his once wide orbs now narrow, and sympathetic, staring deep into the boy's violet. He grabbed a hold of the other's hands. "I know that we've only been together for almost two weeks…but…I…I love you, Shuichi."

The boy's blush grew, and his heart began to beat faster. He knew what was coming next; he didn't know how exactly he knew, but he did.

"Ryu-kun…" Shu was speechless as his elder lover got down to one knee, pulling a small, black box from his back pocket. "…Uh…"

"Shuichi Shindou…will you…will you marry me?" He smiled empathetically, and opened the box that contained a silver ring, with a small, sparkling diamond attached.

"Ryu—" The singer's face lit up with a smile, and he began to cry euphoric tears. "Of…of course I will, Ryuichi!" The other gently placed the ring on the boy's left hand. Afterwards, the younger vocalist tackled his fiancé's shirtless torso to the cold, tile of the kitchen floor.

"Gah! S-Shu-chan!" He laughed, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Going a bit more feminine than usual, he made a small squealing sound, and passionately pressed his lips against the elders.

The two of them lay there for a moment, the warmth of their bodies contradicting the coldness of the tile.

"Shuichi…" The elder broke the silence. "We're going to have to get up sooner or later, you know."

"No" He groaned, burring his face in the other's chest. "I don't want to move"

"Come on, Koibito-chan." Ryu grinned, and picked the boy up in his arms. "Let's go out and celebrate. Tell everyone."

"…Oh, yeah!" He smiled widely, his eyes sparkling. "I have to tell Mom, Dad, Maiko, Hiro, Touma, Fujisaki, K-san, Sakano-san—" He went on for a while, naming what seemed like half of Tokyo. "—And my Friend's, Brother's, Aunt's, Cousin's, Wife!"

"H…how about we just send invitations, Shu-chan. That'd be way easier…"

"Oh, yeah…good idea!" Grinning, he hopped out of the elder's arms, and back to their room. "I got to get dressed!"

"…But, you're already dressed, Shu-chan." Ryuichi tilted his head, and pulled on a shirt.

"…Oh, yeah…Duh! I forgot…" Shu laughed, and walked back out. "Hm…you looked sexier without the shirt." He giggled, pulling on some shoes.

"So…we are going to tell everyone…" The elder sighed, also putting his shoes on.

"Well…not everyone." He smiled, waltzing out the door. "Just a select few."

"Oh, oki doki." Ryu smiled, and hopped into the car. "So, where to first?"

"Uhm…how about the studio first! With Touma, K-san, and Noriko!"

"Oki!" He started the car. "Uhm…Hiroshi-kun already knows, by the way. Hehehe…"

"WHAT?!" He spazed, and flailed a bit, as the car drove off. "You…you told him?!"

"Well, I needed help!! It still took me forever to do…"

"Aww I wanted to tell him" The boy pouted and looked out the car window.

"Hehe" The elder smiled, parking the car in front of the N-G building. "We're here. Shu-chan"

"Yatta!" And before one could say 'Kumagoro', Shuichi was out of the car, and at Touma's office door. "Touma-san!!"

"Hai it's open." The president's voice spoke out, and Shuichi walked in, Ryuichi shortly behind him. "Shindou? Ryuichi?" Touma cocked his head, and stood up from his desk.

"T…Touma-san!" Shu spazed again. "…Kyaa!"

"…Shindou-san? Are you feeling well?" The elder blinked, raising a brow to the small vocalist.

"I…I…we" He blushed, clinging to Ryu's arm and squealing. "Kyaa!"

"…Ok, ok. I'll tell him then." The eldest vocalist smiled, his eyes narrower that usual. It was odd to see him acting so mature for such a long time. "I…I asked Shuichi to marry me." Touma was silent.

"And…and…I said yes!" The boy squealed again, and blushed as his fiancé leaned down and kissed him.

"You're invited to the wedding, Touma-kun." Ryu smiled still, wrapping his arm around Shu. "It's in two-months, right, Shu-chan?"

"Hai" The boy smiled, nuzzling into the other.

"Uh…" Touma stuttered, but smiled anyways. "Heh…Congratulations, Mr. And Mrs. Sakuma" Touma smiled as Shuichi giggled at the sound of 'Mrs. Sakuma'.

"A…arigatou, Touma-san."

"Mm" He smiled again. "I'll pass the news on to the others."

"Hai!" Ryuichi grabbed a hold of the other's hand. Arigatou, Touma-kun! We're going to go celebrate now!"

"Hehe Have fun you two." He grinned, waving them off.

"Ryu-kun! Where are we going now?"

"Out!" He laughed, and began to run.

"Out? Out where, Ryu?"

"Hehe, you'll find out" He grinned and chuckled, pushing the younger one into the car. They drove off, the elder trying to shield the younger male's eyes.

"R-Ryu-kun!" The boy wiggled, trying to pry the other's hand off of his face. "I can't see anything!!"

"I know!" He smiled, stopping the car at a familiar place. "Besides, we're here." Smiling still, he took his hand away, and helped the younger one out of the car.

"…Ryu-kun" Shu blinked, looking around at the park; the same one they had their ice cream at.

"Well, I wanted to bring you here later tonight…" Ryu smiled, pulling him to a clearing among the trees. "But, I just couldn't wait…here"

"Oh Ryu-kun" Shuichi was speechless at the current scene. Among the tree, in the clearing, was a small, two-person table. A few roses lye in the middle, and a glass of champagne on either side of them. A small wicker-basket sat next to the table.

"Come, sit, Shuichi." The elder's eyes narrowed slightly, as he pulled out one of the chairs for Shu to sit down. The boy did so, smiling as the chair was pushed back in. Ryu sat opposite of him.

"Ryuichi," He laughed a small, cute laugh, his fingers fondling the petals to one of the roses. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

"I know, but, I wanted to." Smirking at the laugh, he held up the glass next to him. "Besides, I wanted to celebrate with you romantically."

"Hehe, you're so sweet, Ryuichi." He too picked up his glass. "…I love you, Ryu."

"I love you too, Shu." The sides of the glasses clinked as they toasted, and sipped the champagne. "…Huh?" Ryu looked toward the entrance to the clearing.

"Hm? What is it, Ryu?" Shuichi too looked, the small glass of alcohol clasped between his hands.

"…I thought I heard something…" He got up from his seat. "I'll go look. Stay here, Shuichi." Shu nodded as he watches the elder walk out of the clearing.

"Ohh be careful, Ryuichi" The younger one bit his bottom lip, keeping an eye on the entrance.

"Hello?" The eldest singer called out. "Is someone there?" He squinted, looking around. It had gotten a bit dark since they left the apartment.

There was another noise, kind of like the rustle of bushes. The vocalist quickly turned toward the sound.

"…So, it was true then." The noise spoke. "What Hiroshi told me…"

"E…Eiri-san?" Ryu blinked. "Is…is that you?"

"You…" The novelist walked out of the dark, and into the light of a streetlamp. "You're the one he left me for, aren't you…"

"…Eiri-san." The elder's eyes narrowed. "Are…are you drunk?"

"Ryuichi…" The boy poked his head out of the bushes. "Are you o—" He stopped his question, seeing his ex-lover.

"Shuichi," The elder novelist smiled an inebriated smile, and walked toward the young singer. "You're here…I'm glad." Quickly, and without any warning, he wrapped his arm around the boy's neck, and pulled him in close.

"Y…Yuki" He winced at the weight of the elder and the arm that was nearly choking him. "You're hurting me…ah, itai"

"Eiri-san, let Shuichi go." The eldest singer approached. "Now." His eyes narrowed even more.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?!" The alcohol was beginning to mess with his emotions. "Fuck you!" He tightened his arm around Shuichi's neck, pulling him up, and off the ground.

"Kah Y…Yuki" Shuichi managed to choke out, clawing at the arm on his neck. "Tasu…kete…Ryu-kun…"

"Ah…Let Him Go!!" Ryuichi ran at the teller male, but he kept hold of the pink-haired one. He swung a punch, hitting the blond, and knocking his sunglasses off. The blow to the face made Eiri drop and already unconscious Shuichi to the ground.

Eiri stumbled back, and Ryuichi dragged Shuichi away from the fight. He ran at him again, but the taller male blocked the next punch, swinging one of his own.

"You Took Him From Me!!" The younger man swung another two blows. By now, Ryuichi was on the ground, the blond holding onto his shirt, and straddling him.

"Y…Yuki…" Shuichi stumbled up from the grass. Eiri pulled his fist back to hit the eldest singer again, but the boy wheezed, and grabbed a hold of the hand. "S…stop…onegai…"

"Shuichi…" Eiri let go of Ryuichi's shirt, making him drop to the ground unconscious.

"Stop this, Yuki…" The boy's face had a hint of sadness and fright, as he pushed the elder out of the way, and knelt beside Ryuichi, who was now bleeding from the nose and mouth. "…Ryu-kun…please wake up, Ryuichi..." He shook him gently.

"…Uhn…" The vocalist moved a bit. "I…itai…"

"You're still alive…yoroshii…" He smiles sadly, a few tears running down his face, as he wiped away the blood with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Heh…yeah." He smiled a little, sitting up. "Are you ok, Shuichi?"

"I'm fine…but, are you ok? You're really beat up…" He frowned, cleaning more of the crimson.

Eiri's face dismayed, as he watched them from the railing of the park.

"Go…Gomen, Gomen Nasai…" He whispered softly, and slid down the rail, and to the ground.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok, Ryu-kun?" Shu smiled, and helped him up off the ground.

"Hai, I'll be fine…" He frowned, looking over to Eiri. "What about him…?"

"…Hm" Shu too looked over to him. "…I don't care…" Unhurriedly, he got back into the car. "Let's just go home…"

"…Hai." He too got back to the car, and drove off, leaving the novelist in the park to cry silently.


	5. Small Epilogue

**-Chapter 5 – Small Epilogue-

* * *

** _Lesson #5- Not everything is perfect. Nothing is actually. And some endings are just…not so 'Happily Ever After'.

* * *

_After that night, Shuchi never heard from Eiri again, until one morning, three months later, Ryuichi brought in the paper.

"Sh…Shuchi…" His eyes were wide as he set the paper down on the table in front of his young spouse.

"Hm? What is it?" Shuichi blinked, eating on a piece of toast. He pulled the paper towards himself.

"R…read the first article…" He sat down, opposite of the boy, and placed his head down on his hands. Shu did so, reading the heading.

"…Local Novelist Commits…Su…suicide…" He stopped. Silence.

"Keep reading…" The elder chocked out.

"Uhn…" He bit his lower lip, reading again. "Local Novelist, Eiri Yuki, was found d…dead…in his apartment early yesterday morning…the weapon was nothing more than a small…a small pistol…"

"There's more…" The elder's head dropped further, his voice dying out.

"I can't read anymore…I…I don't want to…"

"You have to. He…he left a message…"

"…A…message…?" Shuichi choked, tears going down his cheeks once more. He read on. "The police on the scene gave us a scan of a note that was soaking in…in the blood. It read as so: _"I'm sorry, Shuichi." _So, it seems the…" He stopped again, unable to read further due to the massive flow of tears. "…The…"

"Shuichi…" Ryu got up, just in time to catch Shuichi as he fell out of his chair.

"It's…it's my fault…that he…that he died…" He cried harder. "It's…"

"Shuichi…don't blame yourself…" The elder held onto the younger male, keeping in his own tears.

"But, it's my fault, Ryuichi!!" He shouted, still crying. "It's My Fucking Fault!!" He jerked away from the other, only to crumple back to the ground. "My fucking…fault…"

"Shuichi…" Ryu, again, held onto him, before picking the younger one up, and heading to the couch. "Rest for now, Shuichi…"

"Why…why don't you cry…?" The boy curled up on the elder's lap.

"I want to be strong for you…" He wrapped his arms around him. "Please…it's not your fault."

Shuichi didn't say anything more as he wrapped his arms around the elder's neck, and slowly cried himself to sleep.

Ryuichi stayed awake to ensure that his lover slept all through the night. In the morning, they both had to go to work, of which he undoubtedly regretted. So, he called in for the both himself and his young partner. Touma understood, and let them stay home.

The pink-haired boy slept through most of the day, and when he finally woke up, Touma, Mika, and Hiroshi were there with him and the other male. That's when he cried the most. Which, in turn, made the others tear up as well.

The funeral of his ex-lover would be in a few days, and oddly enough, he planned on going, as did the others. Tasuha, Ryuichi's ex-lover, would be there as well. It was a day that everyone regretted.

The others left from the couple's apartment late that night, after Shuichi had fallen asleep again. Hiro was the last to leave; making sure that Shuichi was resting well. Ryuichi sighed as everyone left, sitting down next to his other-half. He watched him peacefully sleep, before he finally allowed his tears to fall.

The elder singer was trying his best to stay strong for the younger male, but doing that was hard; he didn't want the boy to see him cry.

"Ryuichi…" The boy's soft, weak voice spoke out.

"Ah, S…Shuichi." Quickly, he wiped the tears from his face. "You're supposed to be resting…"

"…I couldn't sleep…" He sighed, and curled up close to the other. "…You don't have to hide it, you know…being sad…"

"…I know…" He wrapped his arms around the boy, and pulled him to lay back down on the bed with him. The pink-haired one cried again, into the elder's shoulder, Thus, making the brunette finally release his tears into the boy's hair.

"N…no need to hide it…"

"I won't hide in anymore, Shuichi…" Ryu sighed deeply, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"Yoroshii…" He closed his eyes, nuzzling close to the other.

"Hai…" He too closed his eyes, returning the nuzzling.

The couple slept close together for the rest of the day, not even bothering to get up and answer the phone or the door. A melancholic-state took over the bother of them for what seemed like forever.

Eiri's funeral came around a few days later, and they went to the morbid scene. Black, everywhere…everywhere except the bright flowers that bedecked the coffin. Eiri's father was there, looking worse that ever; it seemed it would soon be his time too. No one said a word to anyone throughout the whole day…

Shuichi, who had run out of tears to shed at the time, placed a single red rose atop the other flowers; whispering a small _"I'm sorry…",_ before breaking down once again. He and his elder lover watched the coffin lower into the ground; the tombstone was finally revealed…

_"Eiri Uesugi_

_February 23, 1977 – July 15, 2001_

_ I hope to Heaven_

_ his soul is gone."_


End file.
